


Untitled (Oliver/Katie)

by rsadelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-02
Updated: 2002-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're good with the first years," a voice said out of the darkness of the storage room. "You always were."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Oliver/Katie)

Oliver sent Harry back up to the common room while he put away the Quidditch equipment.

"You're good with the first years," a voice said out of the darkness of the storage room. "You always were."

"You were watching?"

"Of course." Arms wrapped around his neck. "You were good with them even when you were a first year yourself, from what I've heard." Lips nibbled at his ear. "Percy says you were explaining Quidditch to Muggle-raised first years even on the train."

Oliver laughed and started to pull the arms from his neck. "Come on, Katie. Not now."

Katie stubbornly refused to move. "Dinner's not for another hour." She slid her hand down his body to cup his semi-hard cock. "And I know what Quidditch does to you."


End file.
